Who's got the power?
by 66ButterflyOfDarkness99
Summary: Who knew writing a fic would cause her so much trouble? Yay! It's my turn! DireSphinx-chan, S2lou-chan, Katiesparks-chan it's all you fault...CRAAACK! XD


_Okay!!! I guess now it's my turn! Just so you can understand, this happened before they visited S2lou…X3_

_Enjoy!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For some reason, she felt really happy. She just came from her university and luckily she didn't have work that day which meant she had the whole day to do whatever she wanted. And as soon as she saw the big pile of homework on her desk she knew what she had to do.

She grabbed some cookies, turned on her computer and continued working on her new fic. Yup! Life was good! Maybe she would find Sara-chan on the messenger and keep plotting about all the fics they wanted to write.

Suddenly, a window pop in from the right low corner telling her she had a new mail and like the curious girl she had always been she opened it without hesitation.

As soon as she did two people walked in front of her screen, a girl with messy hair carrying a mop like a weapon and a boy with a white suit and top hat. She instantly recognized them and began thinking if what her mother had been telling her since she was in high school about how obsessed she was with anime was true…

"Hello there!" KID said waving his hand with a huge grin on his face.

Then it clicked.

"Ohhh! I get it! DireSphinx told us about you before!" She said relieved. "For one second I thought I was going insane…" She laughed.

"No, you are not. And yes, we already paid a visit to DireSphinx." Aoko said with an evil smile. "That means you know what we came here for."

She adopted a thinking pose for a few seconds and smiled. "No. Not really."

She saw some veins popping on Aoko's forehead and Kaito stepping slowly away from her. "We came to discuss about some of the things you write about us!"

"Uhh…the things I write about you? But I have only written two fics about you two…"

Kaito popped up a folder from out of nowhere and took out a sheet of paper. "And that is the real problem." He said examining the paper in his hand. "In your first fic you already wrote about us kissing hotly in a bathroom in the middle of a heist held in a mansion" He looked at me and arched an eyebrow. "If you already wrote that being your first try then what kind of stuff are you going to write next? Not that I complain of course-_Ow!_-Okay, okay…"

Aoko glared at Kaito before switching her anger towards the girl on the other side of the screen. "How could you make me wear something like that?! Low V cut and backless?! I do not wear those kind of clothes!"

She shrugged. "I thought you looked nice. Besides I needed to make you wear something that would definitely turn on Kaito." She grinned.

They blushed and Kaito coughed. "Well that certainly worked…" He muttered.

"You shut up!" Aoko shouted. "And you! 66ButterflyOfDarkness99-"

"Hey! You know my nick! Now I feel famous…" She smiled happily.

She heard something breaking and watched how some of her icons were smashed to pieces. "Oi! I need those for my history project!"

"Then you better listen to me!"

"You really shouldn't interrupt her…" Kaito sighed.

Aoko started walking to one of the windows on her screen and touched one that said 'Vampire!Kaito'. "What is this?"

"My new fic!" She said proudly. "It's not finished yet but I think I'm close."

Kaito started to read it and whistled. "So now I'm a vampire?" He suddenly blushed when he reached one part. "Um, Aoko, maybe you should take a look at this…"

Aoko read it too and she blushed from head to toe. "WHA-WHAT IS T-THAT?!!"

"Like I said, it's my new fic. Actually it's a present fic for Sara-chan and Katie-chan!"

"NO! I MEAN WHY I AM DOING THOSE KINDS OF STUFF AND IN A DARK ALLEY FOR GOD'S SAKE!!" Aoko shouted and threatened the poor author with her mop.

"Um…well…you see…" She shivered, man that woman was scary. "I was told to write smut besides people like smexy things. And there is still that rated M fic about you two that I haven't posted yet where-"

"WHAT?!"

"Ohh! Really?" Kaito said suddenly really interested. "Where is it?"

"In that folder over there." She pointed calmly.

"Kaito! Don't you dare!"

She watched as Kaito made a copy of the file and put it in one of his pockets. "I'll read it later." He said grinning.

Aoko sighed while rubbing her temple. "I'll get back at you later." She glared at Kaito while he blew her a kiss. "Now, let's go back to what we were talking about, 'kay?" She took a deep breath. "Not only have we read your fics and those you are writing with S2lou and Katiesparks but we also know that you make draws of them!"

"Hey! I only made two! And both are of Kaito… one is of the Kaito from the pirates! fic chained to the wall and the other is from Sara-chan's fic 'Summer Leaves' And none of them show anything!" _'Though I do plan to draw them in a smexy way…that is when I find the time…thank you Cherry-chan for the inspiration!'_

"We heard that." Kaito said with half moon eyes.

"Huh?" She stared at Kaito and Aoko before it clicked for the second time. "Aw, shit! I forgot you can read minds! How do you do that by the way?"

"Internet."

"Huh? But that doesn't explain-"

"We are the ones asking questions here okay?!" Aoko threatened her with the mop again cornering the author against the chair.

"Gah! Okay, okay! I get it!"

"Good. Now, since S2lou is next in our list (and she's in more trouble than you are) you are going to tell us EVERYTHING she's planning to write."

"Hey! I'm not going to betray my friend! I'm not the kind who-"

_BONK!_

"She's planning to write a Cinderella parody…" She whimpered while rubbing her head.

Kaito grinned. "See? I told you she was planning something else."

Aoko nodded. "Now, just to be sure will search through all your folders in case we are missing something. And we won't allow you to write any of that kind of stuff ever again! Got it?!"

Butterfly-chan was going to protest when she got a brilliant idea. "Oh. Okay."

They stared at her surprised. "Okay? You mean, you don't mind?" Kaito said.

"Not at all!" She smiled innocently. "In fact, I'll help you."

She clicked on one of the folders and opened another one inside of that named 'Imágenes Magic Kaito' which contained tons of pics.

"What are those?" Aoko asked.

"Oh, just some pics that I've been collecting from several places of the internet."

Kaito looked amazed at the pics. "Wow, you sure have a lot. And some look really interesting…" He started grinning.

Aoko started blushing again. "H-hey! It's all about us!"

"Can I have a copy of those too?"

"No you can't!" Aoko shouted embarrassed.

Butterfly-chan snickered. "Oh, yes they are really interesting. But there is this one particular pic that I'm really eager to show you…" She started to smile evilly.

"Is it one of Aoko naked?" Kaito asked hopefully.

"KAITO!"

"Sort of…" She gave them a maniac grin and clicked on the pic she was searching for.

The reaction was instant. Both suddenly got really red and started to move backwards with scared faces.

"W-WHA-"

"H-HOW-W-WHERE-"

They started to scream really loud and ran out of her screen as fast as they could.

"Bye, bye!" She waved and kept grinning while watching the pic. "Who knew this pic had such a good use? Not only have I traumatized Sara-chan and Katie-chan for life but now Kaito and Aoko too!" She laughed. "Sure I'm not a fan of threesomes, especially those about Kaito, Aoko and Hakuba…" She cringed. "And I even didn't draw it! It belongs to Cherry-chan. But man, Katie-chan was right…I AM GREAT! If I keep traumatizing everybody else I will be respected and feared! And soon I'll rule the world! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

She grabbed a cookie and kept laughing while writing her new fic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! FEAR ME YOU FOOL MORTALS!!! XDDD_

_(coughs) Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Let's see whose turn is next, shall we? X3 _

_And __DireSphinx? You have just started a new trend…Kudos for you!! *grins*_


End file.
